<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Bizarre Dimension Travel Adventure by hellbubu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273737">Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Bizarre Dimension Travel Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu'>hellbubu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>「Bubble Pop Electric」 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Dismemberment, I do kinda describe Sasike's wounds in the first "scene", Inappropriate Use of Stands (JoJo), bruno is somewhat parental, but not the gore-y type Bruno uses Sticky Fingers, giorno is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment he was bleeding out next to Naruto and the next he was… somewhere. He was laying on the pavement and there were unfamiliar buildings all around him. Mustering all his strength, he stood up and staggered away. He didn't know who brought him there or the jutsu they used, but he knew he wasn't safe there.</p><p>A figure clad in a black suit blocked his path. He had chin-length black hair and eyes almost as blue as Naruto's. His suit had a chest opening and he wore, what seemed like, lace underneath.</p><p>***<br/>This is my Christmas gift for myself. Completely self-indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>「Bubble Pop Electric」 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Bizarre Dimension Travel Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>This work is fan-made. I do not own Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure nor am I affiliated with anyone who works on it.</p><p>The ages of these fictional characters have been altered to fit with my AU, as well as their backstories. </p><p>I follow the Three Laws of Fandom. I do not believe that shipping or consuming certain content makes one a bad person, doing awful and immoral things do. </p><p>I do not condone pedophilia, incest, toxic relationships, abusive relationships, and many other things in real life. If you feel as if my work might trigger you, make you uncomfortable, or feel as if it is unworthy of your time, please click away without engaging. </p><p>Comments will be deleted without warning if they are offending and belittling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One moment he was bleeding out next to Naruto and the next he was… somewhere. He was laying on the pavement and there were unfamiliar buildings all around him. Mustering all his strength, he stood up and staggered away. He didn't know who brought him there or the jutsu they used, but he knew he wasn't safe there.</p><p>A figure clad in a black suit blocked his path. He had chin-length black hair and eyes almost as blue as Naruto's. His suit had a chest opening and he wore, what seemed like, lace underneath.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes shining with worry. He walked towards him in slow, cautious steps. He was treating him like a cornered animal.</p><p>"I'm fine." He tried to brush past him but the man wouldn't move. </p><p>"Did someone hurt you? At the very least let me take you to the hospital."</p><p>"I'm fine. Move." Sasuke was starting to feel dizzy. It didn't help that the moment the man's eyes hardened he felt a chakra signature appear near him. He wasn't a sensor like Karin or the Nidaime, but the signature was so overflowing with power, that no one could miss it.</p><p>Activating his sharingan, he looked around. He couldn't see anyone or anything. The chakra signature was now too close to him for comfort. The other man seemed to have realized something. He sighed.</p><p>" Have it your way then." Sasuke's arm fell off. Then his right leg. Then his left one. The man then took his suit coat off and touched near his collarbone. What surprised Sasuke was the fact that he proceeded to stuff his arm inside his body as if there was an opening where he touched. But Sasuke couldn't see anything where he touched.</p><p>He inspected his, still bleeding, stump. Sasuke felt him gently place his hand on his wound. It suddenly stopped bleeding. Through his blurry vision, Sasuke managed to make out a pair of eyes. Eyes that shone, almost as bright as Naruto’s, with concern.</p><p> </p><p>When Sasuke came to, he was lying in a soft bed. Moonlight gently lit up the room. There was a painting framed in what seemed to be gold. It depicted two people playing a board game, a spectator, and a taller man poking his head into the painting.</p><p>“That painting is based on Sofonisba Anguissola’s The Chess Game. I had it commissioned to have my friends on it.” Sasuke’s head snapped towards the source of the sound. Sitting on a plush sofa in a shadow was a blond young man around Sasuke’s age. He had long hair with flowers braided into it. What caught Sasuke’s attention were his eyes. They were a shade of blue that he couldn’t begin to describe and they shone with purpose and wit and something Sasuke did know. “I apologize, it wasn’t my intention to startle you."</p><p>He stood and walked towards Sasuke. There was confidence in his step and a friendly smile made itself present on his face. “My name is Giorno Giovanna. And you are?”</p><p>The man didn’t recognize him, that’s good. He could probably fake his identity. If Obito managed to convince so many people that he was Madara and even took over an organization, why couldn’t he? “Obito.”</p><p>“Well, Obito.” He emphasized the name as though he didn’t believe him. He had this cold looked in his eyes that made Sasuke feel as though he was his prey. The blond had the same look in his eyes Naruto had when he told him he’d break all of his bones to bring him home. It wasn’t love – if that’s what one could call Naruto’s possessiveness – but a look of determination. A man with a resolve of steel. A man that’d stop at nothing short of making Sasuke talk. </p><p>His head was spinning as he backed away and felt something with his arm. His left arm. The arm that had been blasted off while he was fighting with Naruto. The arm that he shouldn’t have. The arm he doesn’t deserve, not after everything.</p><p>“How?” His eyes were wide as he stared dumbly at his arm. The man, Giorno, was now closer. Too close for comfort.</p><p>“An answer for an answer, Obito.” </p><p>Sasuke's attempt to move further away was cut short by a blanket. A blanket that turned into vines and wrapped itself around him. Sasuke was about to let out a full chidori current when the man spoke up. "I wouldn't try anything funny. The damage is reflected back."</p><p>The blond sat himself down on his lap, his face too close to his. He grabbed his chin, forcing Sasuke to look at him, yet he was not meeting his eyes. "I don't know what your eyes do, but I'm not taking any chances. I hope you don't mind."</p><p>Somehow he got closer to Sasuke. So close that Sasuke felt his breath on his lips. "If you're honest, I'll be honest. I promise. I just need you to answer a few questions."</p><p>"Get off of him, Giorno." </p><p>The blond pulled away slightly to address the newcomer. The newcomer that happened to be the man from early. The one that had dismembered Sasuke and now came in through the wall. He was now wearing a white suit with black, spoon-like symbols covering it.</p><p>"He wasn't cooperating. Plus, what kind of interrogation doesn't involve intimidating the respondent."</p><p>The older man put his hand on the blond's shoulder. " I'll take it from here. Turn the blanket back to normal."</p><p>The blond got off his lap and a soft pale blanket piled on Sasuke's lap. He whispered something to the older man, not once taking his eyes from Sasuke. After a little back and forth he left the room. </p><p>“I’m sorry about him, he isn’t normally like that.” He sat down on the bed, careful to keep his distance. “My name is Bruno Buccellati. And yours is?”</p><p>“Obito.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t seem to believe him. “Well, you slept for most of the day and you were badly injured, so you must be hungry. How about we talk about this in the kitchen while I get you something to eat.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded curtly. He didn’t really have a choice. He could try to escape but the man would only dismember him again. How could he go from being so cold to so gentle? Sasuke didn’t like it. It reminded him of the time Orochimaru decided to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the kitchen felt agonizingly long. The man kept in step with him and attempted to get him to open up. His eyes were gentle, but Sasuke could see the coldness behind the gentleness. Hung up on the wall were various paintings depicting not only the people on the last painting but Buccellati and a few others Sasuke has yet to meet.</p><p>The kitchen was large. It had both an island and a table. The counters were as white as his suit. The place smelled clean, but not the type of clean that Orochimaru’s labs smelled like. Instead of smelling like alcohol -- Orochimaru would always tease him about his distaste for the smell -- it smelled like flowers and cooking. It reminded Sasuke of the time before the massacre.</p><p>The man sat him on the island and busied himself getting him food. Sasuke stared out the window, lost in thought. The man wasn’t paying any attention to him. He could probably slip away and figure out where he was. Just as he was standing the man turned around and faced him. His arms were crossed over his chest and a frown was evident on his face, it reminded Sasuke of an angry mother for some reason. If he had paler -- deadly pale -- skin and longer hair, it’d remind Sasuke of Orochimaru.</p><p>“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you.” Sasuke just blinked in response. He may not know what kind of jutsu the man had used to dismember him and put him back together, but he wasn’t about to be intimidated -- much less ordered around. He kept his face carefully blank, not even his eyes were to reveal anything. The elder sighed,” You and Giorno are too alike.”</p><p>He set down a plate with bread and what seemed to be chopped up tomato. He eyed the food cautiously. The man sighed, sitting down with a cup of tea nursed in his hand in front of Sasuke. “It’s not poisoned. Or drugged.”</p><p>Sasuke scowled in response. Buccellati leaned over grabbing his chin in a tight grip.” You either eat or I shove it down your throat.”</p><p>Sasuke was not only decent at reading body language, but he had also spent two and a half years with Orochimaru so he liked to think he knew when a – wanna-be – parental was being serious.  He took a small bite, drugs tend not to have a strong taste or smell, the few that do can be easily masked in food. The man cleared his throat, grabbing Sasuke’s attention.</p><p>“So, Obito. Where are you from?”</p><p>“From around.”</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes. “What about your family? Do you have any? We should contact them, they’re probably worried about you.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, the moment I’m able to, I’ll leave.” Sasuke knew he shouldn’t be answering at all. Any and all responses could contain useful information that could be used against him. The man clearly wasn’t getting the answers he wanted, Sasuke could tell from the frustration evident in his eyes.</p><p>He got up and walked behind Sasuke. Sasuke stayed still making sure not to tense his body. He probably had enough chakra to use the chidori a couple of times. Sasuke could now feel his breathing on his neck. </p><p>No war criminal, no evil scientist, no terrorist could have prepared Sasuke for what happened next. The man licked him! He licked him and, with a completely serious expression, declared,” This is the taste of a liar!”</p><p>Now, Sasuke did not have any – real – formal education, but he did spend two and a half years with Orochimaru, so he knew that it was impossible to really taste lies through sweat. Not only were very few sweat glands located in a person’s face, but – unless the man had a really sensitive tongue – it’d be impossible to differentiate the taste produced normally, when anxious, or when lying. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Sasuke tried to move away but he found himself without a leg, again. </p><p>A tall, goth man walked into the kitchen just as Buccellati pinned Sasuke down and sat on his chest. He looked at Sasuke and then at Buccellati. The man looked oddly disappointed, or so Sasuke thought. He sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. “I thought you were just going to talk to him.”</p><p>“He wasn’t cooperating.” He said absently playing with Sasuke’s bangs.</p><p>“Didn’t you just send Giorno off because he did basically the same thing?”</p><p>“Are you talking back to your superior?” The man teased. Oh no, Sasuke thought, They’re flirting. Sasuke was not going to awkwardly watch more flirting, he had gotten more than enough of that from dealing with Orochimaru and Kabuto. </p><p>The silver-haired man sighed,” Why don’t you give him his leg back and the three of us have a conversation? No dismembering, no lying. How does that sound?”</p><p>Of course, the goth was the normal one. Or at least, the only normal one so far. The house was too big for only three people to live in it. The goth was looking at him expectantly. Did he really have an option?</p><p>“I’d rather leave as soon as you let me.”</p><p>The man scowled. “ You’re not leaving anytime soon, then.”</p><p>Buccellati leaned over him and pinned his hands to the floor. In theory, Sasuke could use the chidori on him, not that it’d help. He was still missing a leg and who knew what the goth was capable of. So far it seemed everyone had unique abilities. </p><p>“Bruno,” The goth sighed,” Give him back his leg and let him sit down.”</p><p>The brunet leaned back and off him. As he was dusting himself, Sasuke – both felt and – saw this leg move towards him. He could feel something grabbing it, but it was invisible. He activated his sharingan and looked around. </p><p>“You really can’t see them,” Buccellati sounded out of breath, surprised. He cooped Sasuke’s cheek and gently ran his thumb over Sasuke’s cheekbone, quietly studying him. The intensity of the man’s stare – an intensity so full of feeling, an intensity so similar to Naruto’s – almost had Sasuke squirming on the spot.</p><p>The silver-haired man set a cup on the table and motioned for him to sit. The man himself sat down next to where Buccellati had been sitting before he licked him. He was nursing a cup with the same yellowish clear liquid. The man, having noticed his staring, looked at him in the eye and took a sip. Sasuke had not been convinced it wasn’t laced with anything but drank a little anyway if only to avoid losing another limb.</p><p>“What’d you say your name was?” </p><p>“I didn’t.” He paused awkwardly,” Obito.”</p><p>“I’m Abbacchio.” He sipped his tea, not once taking his eyes off him,” You should’ve seen how worried Bruno was about you.”</p><p>What’s his game? Sasuke thought. Is he trying to manipulate him? He wouldn’t be surprised, they both had similar feels of experience to them that made itself present in different ways.</p><p>“He wouldn’t stop talking about the guy he found, bleeding out in the middle of the street. Even once you were healed and sleeping soundly, he kept checking up on you.” All he got out of Sasuke was a hum in reply. He liked to think he – now – knew when others tried to manipulate him.</p><p>The man wasn’t bothered by his lack of reply, if anything it egged him on.” You know, it’s a good thing Bruno found you. There are many people who would take advantage of others in a vulnerable situation.”</p><p>Sasuke would have said,” Just like Buccellati.” But refrained from doing so because he liked his limbs right where they were. </p><p>“Look,” He said, looking at Sasuke in the eyes. Did he really think he’d be able to manipulate him into telling the truth?” Tell us your name. We just want to make sure you make it back to your family.”</p><p>“I’m an orphan.” Sasuke deadpanned. That was a mistake. Sasuke realized that the moment the brunet’s expression softened.</p><p>“You could’ve said that from the start.” He looked as if he wanted to hug him, comfort him. It made him uncomfortable.” Who knows what you’ve gone through. Let us help you.”</p><p>Sasuke liked to think he wasn’t easily manipulated. That was a lie, one even he recognized. If his life was any indication, he’s actually unpretentious and credulous. Time and time again he’s been played and sacrificed like a mere pawn. Even when he pursued his own goals he was playing someone else’s game or doing it in the name of someone else.</p><p>“Sasuke,” He whispered. Blue eyes – somehow – softened even more. Sasuke couldn’t name what he felt as the other man looked at him. He’d felt like this before, but it’s been so long since. Had he not been drunk off the warm, attentive look, he’d be cursing himself for his recklessness.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in the same bed he had before. He looked around and saw that there were no blonds hiding in the shadows. He didn’t relax, though. He could feel two people just outside his room. He could recognize one of them, the blond’s –Giorno. The other wasn’t nearly as overwhelmingly powerful as Giorno’s, it was still very unique.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, loud but controlled. The door opened before Sasuke could even open his mouth. Giorno and a pink-haired girl walked in. She was wearing a pink overall dress with a thin, white sweater underneath. The blond was wearing a dark blue button-up crop top with a flower pattern and a pair of shorts. The outfits weren’t what caught the brunet’s attention, but whatever it was the blond was carrying.</p><p>“Good morning. This is a dear friend of mine, Trish.” The blond, ever-so-charming, motioned to his companion. Sasuke’s attention went to the green-eyed girl before him. She gave him a kind, yet confident smile.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise.” He said, discreetly eyeing – what he now recognized as – clothes. They were mostly black, but Sasuke could see a little bit of yellow. The blond put the clothes down on the bedside table before turning to him and flashing him a charming smile.</p><p>“We should leave you to get ready,” Trish said before he could look up and get lost in those blue eyes,” I’ll come back in a couple of minutes and take you to the dining room for breakfast. After that, I’ll show you around.”</p><p>Sasuke walked over to the clothes and carefully unfolded them. They were a yellow button-down shirt with black patterns on it and black, high-waisted, asymmetrical pants with suspenders. He put it all on before walking over to the full-length mirror that – like the paintings on the wall – had a golden frame. Overall, not that bad, or so thought Sasuke staring at his reflection. </p><p>The door suddenly opened. Sasuke turned around, getting into a defensive position and activating his sharingan. Trish just looked at him, slightly amused.” Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>She wasn’t sorry. If anything, she looked like was trying to contain her amusement. His face must have betrayed his thoughts because she laughed. “Let’s go!”</p><p>She guided him through the very same hallways he had walked the previous night with the brunet. The only difference was that, now, the world was awake. He could see the garden and the birds. He could also hear people screaming and laughing as they got closer to the dining room.</p><p>Trish stopped at the door of what he assumed was the dining room. She turned to him and with a sheepish look.” I thought I should warn you before you go in, the guys are very noisy and crass. They also tend to be violent at times, mostly Narancia and Fugo.”</p><p>As she opened the door, a guy wearing a suit with various holes in it stabbed brunet with an orange bandana. Sasuke can’t say he wasn’t warned, he could say that. He could also say that it wasn’t the most violent or gruesome he has seen. And – judging by the look on the blond that wasn’t Giorno – it was quite satisfactory, so he couldn’t say no one was getting something out of it.</p><p>“You guys are finally here!” A man wearing one of the most atrocious outfits Sasuke had ever seen exclaimed. He was tall and tan. And close to crying.”Now that you’re here we can all sit.”</p><p>Sasuke studied the room. It was simple and elegant, unlike the room he was staying in. He also noticed that the goth – Abbacchio – and Buccellati were missing. He could tell from a quick study of the room that not only were they the oldest but that they – along with Giorno – were probably the most mature as well.</p><p>Trish left him to scold the stabber – the blond whose name seemed to be Fugo – and the one that got stabbed – Narancia. The brunet seemed to be around Sasuke’s age and he had a knife and was threatening the blond. The man wearing the weird hat and mismatched patterns finally sat down and was feeding some kind of weapon Sasuke couldn’t recognize. Giorno was staring at him, eyes bluer than the sky piercing into his soul.</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t help but be reminded of Naruto. Naruto who touched his soul. Naruto who – probably – didn’t love him, but wished to own him. Naruto who had tried time and time again to beat him. To force him to go back, leave his mission behind and join the village that took everything from him. </p><p>All thoughts of Naruto and Konoha left his mind the moment Giorno motioned for him to sit down next to him. He smiled at him reassuringly. Sasuke was put off, the blond was able to read him too well for comfort. The blond handed him an empty plate and gestured towards the table where various breads, spreads, pastries, and fruits were arranged in an aesthetically pleasing way. </p><p>Orochimaru would probably mumble and groan and complain about the lack of protein. Sasuke pushed the thought aside as he grabbed a piece of toast and spread some butter on it. The pink-haired girl seemed to have noticed his lack of hunger.</p><p>“Is that all you’re gonna eat?” She asked and – without waiting for a reply – dumped a bunch of fruit on his plate.”You should eat some fruit, it’s good for your skin.”</p><p>Sasuke could have punched her. Or throw the food at her and make a run for it. And he would have had he not remembered that they all probably had weird, unique abilities that he couldn’t see, just like Buccellati and Giorno. So he silently ate his food while he watched the others, trying to figure out their abilities.</p><p>Sasuke was halfway through his plate when Buccellati and Abbacchio walked in. The goth was more covered than the night before, he wore a thin turtleneck. Buccellati wore a black version of his suit. That meant that they all could see the scratches and hickeys on his chest. Just a glance at his chest and Sasuke realized that Orochimaru and Kabuto’s flirting was probably way more tolerable than whatever that was.</p><p>The silver-haired man seemed –somewhat – surprised to see Giorno sitting at the table so casually. The brunet was eyeing both of them, chuckling at his partner. Both cheese boy and Trish seemed to have noticed the interaction. Trish flashing him a playful smile and the blond turned beat red. And Sasuke, our dear Sasuke, wished – for the first time since this whole situation started – that Naruto had killed him back in the Valley of the End.</p><p>Luckily for him, both he and Trish quickly finished eating. The green-eyed girl ushered him out the door and through the mansion. She showed him the gardens, the living room, the library, the cellar, and the game room. She skipped some hallways and doors, places he wasn’t allowed to go.</p><p>She got distracted while telling Sasuke about a dumb thing Narancia and Mista – the one with horrible fashion sense – had done. This was probably his best chance to escape. He slowed down, letting her continue walking. As he was about to make a run for it, someone firmly grabbed his wrist. </p><p>The person turned him around. It was Giorno. Blue eyes stared at his dark, void-like ones. “Trish, do you mind if I take it from here?”</p><p>Trish turned to look at them before nodding and walking right where they had come from. Giorno backed him into a wall. Before Sasuke could even try to push him off, the rug underneath him turned into vines and effectively trapped him. The blond was now so close that Sasuke could feel his hot breathing. He grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. </p><p>“I understand you’re confused, but we both know we can’t let you go.” The blond pressed against him. His presence made Sasuke forget that he knew various techniques that could get him out of the situation.</p><p>“Why not be a good boy and stay.” Giorno purred in his ear. His knees felt weak and his ears were dusted pink. At this point, the only things keeping him up were the vines and Giorno. “I’m sure you’ll like it here.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded dumbly. All autonomy was forgotten. And that was probably the blond’s intention. To charm him into behaving, into staying. Into giving up on returning home, to Taka. But Sasuke didn’t feel angry. The blond’s presence was too overwhelming for him to feel anything but warmth and awe.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Sasuke’s career as a mafioso started. At first, it felt weird, he was – after all – suddenly put in an important position. Not anyone could be part of the don’s personal team. Any doubts were brushed away by both Bruno and Giorno. </p><p>No one would suspect a non-stand user to be a trained assassin. As long as he was kept a secret, he was a valuable asset to the team. His sharp, goal-orientated mind helped as well. Not only that, but the execution squad – who was oddly close to the don’s personal team – had taken a liking to him.</p><p>Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts by Narancia’s and Mista’s yelling. Giorno was leaning against him and Bruno interlocked their fingers. Leone tried to act like he didn’t care, but Sasuke knew he was playing footsie with Giorno. </p><p>He missed Taka. He missed Karin and Suigetsu’s banter, Juugo’s kind, caring nature, and Orochimaru’s light scolding whenever he trained for too long. At the end of the day – no matter how much he’d deny it – they are his home. But maybe, just maybe, this place could also be his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was there a plot? Not really. Did this start because my brain forced me to ship Gio and Sasuke (GioSasu)? Yes. Was the ending rushed and does it make sense? Absolutely not.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CH0yEZjB5Je/?igshid=q54ilhfxo290">Here's some GioSasu fanart I made (that's a link to insta)</a></p><p> </p><p>Come chat with me on Insta <a href="https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/">@/hell_bubu</a>  or on Tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbubu">@/hellbubu</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>